


How A Man Of Darkness Will Lead The World To Light

by LordofStoriesUnbound



Series: Crossovers With Full Metal Magic [1]
Category: Black Magic Outlaw, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofStoriesUnbound/pseuds/LordofStoriesUnbound
Summary: In purgatory, there wasn't only Cas and Dean and Benny. There was a fourth a human necromancer who went by Cisco Suarez. He was the one who pulled Cas out. Along the way he taught Dean Tainó Voodoo. Crossover with Black Magic Outlaw Series by Domino Finn





	1. Chapter 1

Since Dean came back from Purgatory. He's been different. Not in a huge way, but for Sam it was big. He spent every day of every week with his brother and things just weren't making sense. For one there was the fact that Dean actually prayed to someone some times. It wasn't God because whoever he was praying their name started with an Op. For two he also knew a lot more about witchcraft and spellcasting. On a case with a coven he drew a circle and almost sniffed the air and he immediately knew who was in the coven. The last thing wasn't directly related to Dean, but he couldn't put any other explanation to it. Whenever they were in trouble a shadow help them. On a demon case, the demon had them both on the ground and the demon killing knife was a few feet away. Then as he was advancing on them, a tendril of shadow held him back. That gave Dean the time he needed to grab the knife and kill the demon. Another time a skinwalker was coming for them and their weapons were gone. Suddenly Dean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the shadows and the skinwalker stopped and looked right at them and didn't see them. Sam was confounded and as was his way, he researched the hell out of it and he came to 4 possible solutions. One there was a squadron of demons helping them kill monsters. Two there was a very strong ghost with them. Three Sam was doing something unconsciously to help them. Four and the one he didn't want to think about was that Dean was either a witch or in league a witch. The first didn't make sense because they would have noticed the demons. The second didn't make sense because there was no EMF on any of the objects they carried with them. The third didn't make sense because when Sam used his powers before he always knew he was using them, but he didn't feel he using them. That left one solution, Dean was either a witch or in league with a witch. Whichever it was he wasn't going let his brother make the same mistake he made in trusting a monster. Sam was going to stop this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam called Bobby to find out what was going on. He told Bobby what had been happening and Bobby said to check for spellbooks or witchcraft tokens. Dean was out at the bar and he wouldn't be coming back for a while. He looked through Dean's duffels. That was another strange thing. Before Purgatory Dean only traveled with only one duffel and now he traveled with multiple duffels and wouldn't let Sam look in them. He took a deep breath and looked inside them. He found things he didn't really know what they were for. There was 3 straw masks, a lot of candles, cheap sunglasses, a silver dog collar, a white powder that looked poisonous, and the corpses of a bird, mice, rats, insects, and cats. He immediately called Bobby back and said that he might be right and he told Bobby what he found. Bobby said he would look what they were for and hung up. Then the door to the room opened and Dean stepped in.


End file.
